<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A different type of Fun time by XN30NX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604695">A different type of Fun time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XN30NX/pseuds/XN30NX'>XN30NX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location - Fandom, Sister Location - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animatronic Sex (Five Nights at Freddy's), Funtime Foxy is a male in this fanfic, Male Funtime Foxy, Other, Robot Sex, Threesome, again all genders are welcome in this pic, feral cock, this time theres no robot cock my homie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:54:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XN30NX/pseuds/XN30NX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Funtime animatronics weren't not in their own spot, So you try to find them</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Funtime Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader, Funtime Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader, funtime freddy/reader/funtime foxy (five nights at freddy's)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A different type of Fun time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Relationship: Funtime Freddy x Reader x Funtime Foxy</p><p>Gender: Male/Fluid</p><p>Fandom: Five Nights at Freddy's</p><p>Contains: Animatronic and Human sex and Threesome</p><p>Rated: 18+</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Uh, oh. Looks like Funtime Foxy and Funtime Freddy leave the Funtime Auditorium and the Breaker Room, Why don't we just go check out and find them" HandUnit and You just turn the lights om from the Funtime Auditorium, and find out the funtime animatronics weren't there, it seems they been acting strange, again..."Yeah, yeah I can do this, bud" You replied to HandUnit and go to the vents with your flashlight to find the two funtimes animatronics...}

They weren't the Parts and Service room
Neither the Scooping room

"Dammit, where the hell are you...?" You ask, try you hardest to find them, You were inside Circus gallery, looking around, Baby and Ballora we're in the Parts and Service room, but you didn't care, at least they didn't make a mess around this circus, that is until you heard loud footsteps and giggles from the bear, "Okay guys, fun time is, over" You warn them and grab the control shock to stop them</p><p>You heard someone is getting closer behind you, you look behind you, Funtime Foxy screech at you, he almost caught you with his pink claws but you dodge, "Stay back!" You told him and shove your control shock, he ignores your warning, you press the button but someone throw your control shock, Funtime Freddy, you back away from the two animatronics and fall "Hey Foxy! I thi-thi-think that's the birthday (gender), We should give them a Fun Time!" Funtime Freddy told his fox friend and they walk towards you, you back away from them but they grab your legs "Let go of me! HandUnit! Help!" You yell, you feel the animatronic fox touching between your legs, you yelp "H-Hey! Don't touch down there!" You told the Fox, but he ignores you and unzip your belt and pants, again his finger rubs your underwears, you moaning a little "Aren't enjoy it birthday (gender)?" The bear ask you holding your hands, you can't break free "No! Not r...really..." You moan when Foxy's fingers is now inside you "A-Ah...Foxy..." You moan "It seems the birthday (gender) is enjoy it!" Freddy told him, Foxy pulls his fingers out of you and lick your mess "M-Maybe I guess need some break time..." You confess, Foxy grab your legs and spread them open "W-Wait Foxy! You don't have-Oh" You look down at his waist and see a feral cock, it looks large and thin and so real "Oh, I guess you have a...a cock" you feel so embarrassed when you said it "Just please...be gentle" The fox started rub and grind his cock between your legs, you feel a drop of his cum "Mmm..." You moan quietly, and then he enters inside you slowly "Ah...! So good..."  You moan, he started to thrust inside you, you moan, 'God it feels so good' you thought, Foxy decide to go now a little bit faster, you can't handle it anymore you decide to moan a lot "Foxy...!" You then look up at Freddy, He look at you too, you smiled at him, he smile back and knows what you want, you open your mouth, he shove his cock inside your mouth and started thrust "Mmm...!" You moan while sucking his cock, God you're were enjoy this moment, just you and two robots fucking you "Oooh Birthday (gender)! I'm about to explode!" Freddy moan and thrusting you harder, you were almost to pass out because his cock is almost down your throat, Foxy thrust faster and harder inside you "Here I come!" Freddy screech, both animatronics push their cocks inside you, down your throat and g spot, you feel Foxy's inside you and you feel Freddy's down to your mouth, tongue and throat, it didn't taste that great but you didn't care and swallow it, they pull out of you, finally you had the chance to breath "Phew...woah...that was...interesting..." You pant and smile tiredly, Foxy go back  to Funtime Auditorium and Freddy to the Breaker Room "Looks like Funtime Foxy and Funtime Freddy is in perfect working order, great...job?" You heard HandUnit's voice "This complete your task for the night" You get up, started to clean yourself "I'm gonna take a shower after this.." You said to yourself and put your underwears and pants on and belt, and go to find the exit</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes, i also had a thing on funtime foxy...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>